


I Know This Crush Ain't Goin' Away

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [21]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Do you remember when you first came to LA and you made that remark about me having a crush on Eddie?”“Yes, but Buck…”“Well that wasn’t true then,” Buck continued on, needing to get this out before he chickened out. “At least, I wasn’t aware of it then, since I was so wrapped in everything with Abby and all that. But at some point, maybe within the last few months, maybe within the last year, I don’t really know, I realized that it was true. I realized that you were right.”---Or, Buck is finally ready to admit his feelings towards Eddie, but only to Maddie. Unfortunately, Maddie's apartment is not as empty as Buck thought.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 18
Kudos: 436





	I Know This Crush Ain't Goin' Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: If you take requests, could I please request a Buck and Eddie idea where Buck goes to tell Maddie his crush on Eddie without realizing Eddie's at Maddie's home helping Chim set up the nursery. Buck panics after seeing Chim and Eddie's shocked faces and quickly leaves, when Eddie gets to Buck's place Buck is crying and starts apologizing for ruining their friendship and asking if he can still see Christopher?

“Hey you.” Buck sighed as Maddie opened the door to her and Chimney’s apartment, a smile on her face. It fell when she noticed the look on Buck’s face. “Is everything okay?”

“Not really,” He said, walking in. He looked around and didn’t see Chimney, so he turned back to his sister. “Is Chim here?” Buck wanted to talk to his sister, but he didn’t want Chimney hearing. He liked Chimney, that wasn’t the problem. It was just that this was a serious manner and Chimney didn’t always take him seriously and he could do without the teasing today. 

“He’s in the nursery,” Maddie said. “He’s building the crib with…”

“Great,” Buck said, cutting her off. “Sorry, I just...I need to get this out there and you’re the only person I can trust with it.”

“Not Eddie?” Maddie asked and Buck winced. “Oh. So this is probably about Eddie then?” Buck nodded and Maddie pursed her lips. “Buck…”

“Maddie please,” Buck said. “You’re my big sister and I really need my big sister right now.” He sighed and walked over to the kitchen island, his back to the living room and the rest of the apartment. “Do you remember when you first came to LA and you made that remark about me having a crush on Eddie?”

“Yes, but Buck…”

“Well that wasn’t true then,” Buck continued on, needing to get this out before he chickened out. “At least, I wasn’t aware of it then, since I was so wrapped in everything with Abby and all that. But at some point, maybe within the last few months, maybe within the last year, I don’t really know, I realized that it was true. I realized that you were right.”

“Buck.”

“But it feels so stupid to call it a crush on Eddie,” Buck said, plowing on. “Because that makes me feel like some dumb kid in middle school pining after someone when it feels like so much more. It’s like I don’t have the words to explain how I feel about Eddie without, like, needing to like, gesticulate my arms and blush like a lovestruck teen.”

“Buck.”

“But I don’t know what to do,” Buck said, not noticing the expression on his sister’s face. “Because if I say something I could lose my best friend but if I don’t say something then I’m probably going to lose my damn mind.”

“Buck!” He raised an eyebrow at Maddie, whose eyes were wide now. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around, expecting to see Chimney, and fully expecting a ribbing from Chimney about his feelings towards Eddie. 

Instead, the object of his rant was standing there, next to Chimney, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Eddie was helping Chimney build the crib,” Maddie said, concern in her voice. Buck just stared, horrified, realizing that Eddie had heard everything he had said. Buck felt his chest tighten, panic rising through him. 

So, before anyone could say anything, he quickly turned and left, Maddie calling after him.

* * *

Eddie approached Buck’s door, a mix of emotions flying through him. He hadn’t stopped thinking about what he had overheard Buck say. He knew he wasn’t supposed to hear any of what Buck said, but he had. And now, they needed to deal with it. 

He reached Buck’s door and knocked. He leaned a little closer, trying to see what noises he could pick out. He definitely heard footsteps, the soft padding of bare feet (since Buck was a shoes off kind of guy in his apartment). The noise stopped and he was sure he heard a noise, like a sniff or a sigh.

“Buck,” Eddie said, knocking again. “Buck, I know you’re there.”

“Go away,” He heard mumbled from the other side of the door. 

“Buck please,” Eddie said, a frown crossing his face. He knocked again. “Buck come on.” When the door didn’t open, Eddie huffed before digging into his pocket. He had been given a key to Buck’s apartment since Buck’s leg injury the year prior. This was definitely not the purpose of him having said key, but this wasn’t something he could just avoid. 

He opened the door and stepped inside. As he closed the door, he looked around, trying to find Buck. He spotted the blonde standing by the kitchen island, his back to the door and his shoulders hunched.

“Buck.” He noticed Buck’s body tense up as he spoke. “Buck, I just want to talk to you.” He walked over to Buck. 

“I’m sorry,” Buck whispered. When Buck turned to face him, Eddie felt his stomach sink. There were tears streaking down his face and his eyes were red and puffy. Eddie frowned, wondering how long Buck had been crying. Had it started as soon as he ran off? Or did it only start when Eddie showed up?

“Buck,” Eddie started to say, but Buck shook his head. 

“I’m sorry Eddie,” Buck said, the tears still falling. “I didn’t...I know this ruins everything and I’m so sorry. You’re my best friend and I don’t want to lose you but…” He sniffed and Eddie tried to say something, but Buck kept going. “It’s just stupid and we can forget about it, okay? Please, please just forget about it. I can’t lose you and Christopher. You guys are everything to me and I can’t…”

“Buck!” Eddie couldn’t listen to his best friend rant anymore, especially when Buck was already upset. “You are not going to lose me and you are not going to lose Christopher, okay?”

“But,” Buck said and Eddie shook his head, moving closer. He reached his hand up, swiping a few tears away, before letting his hand cradle Buck’s cheek. When Eddie didn't move his hand, simply smiling at Buck, Buck's ears flushed pink. “Oh.”

“You really thought this was one-sided?” Eddie asked, his thumb gently caressing Buck’s cheek.

“I…” Buck didn’t have a chance to finish whatever he was going to say, before Eddie leaned forward, pressing his lips to Buck’s. Buck let out a noise that sounded like a combination between a sigh and a sob. Eddie just used his free hand to pull Buck closer as their lips moved against each other’s, slow and sweet, like honey. Buck’s hands moved to Eddie’s hips, leaving no space between the two of them. 

When they finally both pulled away, Eddie couldn’t help but smile at Buck. The blonde looked a little dazed, but there was a smile on his face as well.

“If it wasn’t clear,” Eddie said, looking into Buck’s perfectly blue eyes. “You’re not the only one with a crush.”

“That is the best thing I’ve heard all day,” Buck said and Eddie chuckled. Eddie started to lean back towards Buck, when Buck glanced over towards the living room. “I guess I should call my sister and let her know everything’s okay.”

“I might have told her I was coming over here,” Eddie said. “And she might have told me not to screw this up.” Buck just grinned at that.

“Well I can definitely confirm that you did not screw this up.” Eddie rolled his eyes playfully before pulling Buck back towards him. 

“You’re such a dork,” Eddie said before kissing Buck again. Eventually, they’d talk about a first date. Eventually, Buck would tell Maddie that he was okay, that everything had worked out, even after his surprise confession. 

But for now, both of them were content to stay in the moment, reveling in the joy of finally being honest about their feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
